This invention relates generally to the field of hair brushes and more specifically to a collapsible hair brush.
Hair brushes of various types for the purpose of creating a neat appearance of a person's hair have been in existence for hundreds of years.
Hair brushes have been constructed of a variety of materials but are generally comprised of a handle portion, a brush head and a plurality of bristles protruding out from the brush head. Brush handles and heads have been constructed of wood, metal and plastic. Bristles have been made of wood, plastic rubber and other resilient and non resilient materials. The bristles are usually attached to the head by insertion into a plurality of apertures in the head. Some recent forms of brushes include means to make them more compact during storage. These include folding handles and even bristles that fold or bend to lie in a flatter position.
There is a deficiency in prior technology regarding brushes with folding bristles in that exiting brushes usually compromise on the quality of the bristles in that they are usually stiff and have a mechanical hinge that causes them to be somewhat loose in the use position. The resilient quality of bristles that is usually found in superior brushes is lacking.